Fifty Shades of Shadowhunters
by GlisteningDarkness
Summary: On Clary Fray's eighteenth birthday she discovers that there is so much more to the world than she knew. The world isn't safe. The world is scary. After a near death experience in the alley way of a night club Clary comes face to face with a golden haired boy who will change her life forever. He will show her a world that she could never have dreamed of to be possible.


The streets of Brooklyn were crowded. It was just after midnight on a Saturday night. There were drunk college kids stumbling up and down the streets. Girls in scantily clad dresses waiting to get into the night clubs. If there was one club to go to in Brooklyn it was Pandemonium. It was a club for the alternatives. For the lost boys and girls of the Big Apple. A place to help you forget. To forget is exactly what Clary Fray wanted to do.

She checked her cell phone for the third time in ten minutes.

"Come on Simon." She mumbled to herself. Standing in line nearing the front of Pandemonium Clary was waiting for her best friend Simon. It was Clary's birthday and he had promised to celebrate with her despite his hatred for all things night-club related. Clary sighed and moved forward in the line. There was only two people ahead of her now. A chubby black haired goth girl and her Marilyn Manson looking boyfriend. Clary's phone buzzed and she glanced at the screen.

 **SIMON**

 _I'm so sorry Clary but I can't make it. My Mom's had another relapse and it's going to be a long night. Please forgive me. I'll make it up to you. Coffee tomorrow at Java Jones?_

Clary's heart dropped. had another relapse. The second in six months. This wasn't good. Clary sent Simon a quick message back.

 _I hope your Mom's alright. Make it up to me tomorrow with A LOT of caffeine!_

Clary stashed her phone in her jeans pocket just as she moved to the front of the line.

Was there any point in even going inside now?

 _Awesome Fray, it's your eighteenth birthday and you're going into a club solo. Well, carpe diem._

There was no turning back now. Clary held her head up high and made her way into Pandemonium.

….

A deep base was seeping through the darkened night club. There were people everywhere on the foggy dancefloor. Clary stood in a nearby corner watching the people on the dancefloor. There was couples dirty dancing, girls and boys alike stumbling from excessive drug use and alcohol, and in the middle of the dance floor was the most beautiful boy Clary had ever laid eyes on. Golden blonde hair cropped short with a black leather jacket and black jeans he was breathtaking. Clary thought it a little odd that he wasn't dancing. No- he was just standing there stock still but his eyes were scanning the room as if he was searching for something or someone.

Clary sucked in a quick breath and fixed her hair quickly.

"Seize the day Fray." She said to herself once more before making her way to the centre of the dancefloor.

Clary was nearing closer to the blonde adonis but he had yet to even notice her. She was starting to have second thoughts. A drunk couple dancing erratically cut her off right before she was a few feet away from the boy. The couple mumbled drunken apologies and continued on their dancing trek. Clary looked straight ahead to find that the boy was nowhere to be seen. Just like that he was gone leaving Clary standing in the middle of the dance floor feeling like a total idiot.

After a few minutes of attempting to dance amongst the crowd Clary shook her head and walked off the dancefloor. Worst birthday ever, was all she kept saying over and over in her head. As soon as she made her way off the dancefloor she decided that it was time to go. Before she left though she figured she may as well stop off in the ladies room. She made her way across the club towards the flashing sign that said WASHROOMS. Surprisingly there was no line ups. In fact- there wasn't anyone even remotely close to the washrooms. Perhaps they are out of order? She wondered to herself. Deciding to try her luck she continued on towards the washrooms. She was about to open the washroom doors when she heard low voices on the other side of the door. Not wanting to interrupt a potential private conversation she stayed put outside of the washroom door. However, after about thirty seconds curiosity got the best of her and she pressed her ear against the door.

" _No stop Chris I told you no! I don't want to do this."_

" _Come on Candice you promised tonight would be the night. You made a vow to me. You are not going to change your mind on me."_

Clary's eyes widened at what she was hearing. A potential rape about to happen in the bathroom?

There was a girls shriek on the other side of the door and Clary didn't think she just acted. She threw open the washroom door and raced in. There was a young man of maybe twenty with thick black shoulder length hair holding onto a beautiful petite girl's neck. The girls eyes widened when she saw Clary. Those eyes were filled with terror. The man turned his head and looked back at Clary. His eyes were black and filled with rage.

"Get out of here bitch this has nothing to do with you!" He growled at Clary.

Clary, surprising herself stood her ground.

"I don't think so jackass. The girl said no. Leave her alone before I get security in here." Clary said to the man in a level voice.

The man laughed and then narrowed his eyes. He released the girl who rubbed her already bruising neck.

"I'll see you later." He smirked at her as she raced passed Clary out the washroom door. Clary gave the man a look of disgust and turned to leave after the girl. The man didn't follow them out.

Clary tried to keep up with the petite girl but failed. The girl raced towards a door at the far end of the club that said EXIT. Clary raced after her. Clary pushed open the door and found herself outside the club in a back alley way. She looked around. The girl was nowhere to be seen. She took off like a bat out of hell. Clary didn't blame her though, she would have liked to at least make sure that the girl was alright. Clary sighed and turned to open the club door. It was locked. Clary groaned.

"Great! Home time it is I guess."

Clary fished out her cell phone to call a cab when she heard a chuckle behind her. She jumped and turned around. It was the creepy man with the black eyes from the bathroom.

"Do you think I was just going to let you leave her unscathed after you cost me my dinner?" The man grinned wickedly at Clary.

Clary took a step back.

"Your dinner? What the hell. You were trying to rape that poor girl. You better walk away now or I'll.." But the man cut her off and took a step closer to her.

"Or you'll what?" He asked with curiosity in his eyes.

Clary glared at the man but her tough mask was starting to waver. She was genuinely scared.

"Or I'll call the police."

The man roared with laughter.

"They'd never make it here in time." He said stone faced and licked his lips.

Clary turned to run and the man laughed. She heard his laughter echo down the alley way as she sprinted towards the busy street fifty feet away.

She turned around as she was running to see that the man was no longer there. When she turned around she was met by a hand around her throat. Somehow the man had made it infront of her with inhumane speed. Clary gargled a scream as the man's hand clamped down on her neck tighter and tighter that Clary felt like her eyes might pop out.

"Looks like you're going to be my dinner bitch."

Clary felt sharp teeth pierce her neck and then burning as the man in front of her burst into a pile of dust. When the dust cloud cleared the blonde boy from the middle of the dance floor was standing in frontF of her.

"You're welcome."


End file.
